Last One To Know
by smogrules
Summary: Ray confessed his feelings too late. Someone else has won Lily's heart. Ray will do anything to find out who it is. (I'm still writing it)


It was just a normal day at Rocoe High. Travis, Ray, and Robbie were grouped around their lockers. Lily was sitting on the floor staring at the wall. Ray sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey, Lily, what's up?  
  
"Nothing much, I'm just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Sorry, Ray, but I want to be left alone right now."  
  
Lily got up and moved over to the bench, sill day-dreaming. Ray watched her with amazed. They were childhood friends. He has always loved her. He loved the way she smiled, the color of her eyes, the way she talked, and even when she was day-dreaming. He loved everything about her but could never get the guts to tell her. Robbie had told him time and time again that if he don't make his move someone else will. He has tried but the words never came out right.  
  
-After school, in the radio station, they were just about to go on air.  
  
"We are on in 3, 2, 1."  
  
"I'm question mark and I'm wondering is it nessasary to confess your feelings for a friend?"  
  
"Interesting topic, question mark," Pronto stated.  
  
Question Mark smiled.  
  
"I think you should because if you don't you never know if they might feel the same way," claimed Smog.  
  
"I agree with Smog, don't wait till it's too late," said Shady Lane.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Anyone want to go to Mickey's?"  
  
"Actually, Ray, I have to stay back," said Travis.  
  
"Me to, I have to work on something," Lily claimed as she glanced at Travis.  
  
"What about you Robbie?"  
  
"I'll go."  
  
Robbie and Ray walked out and Lily walked over to Travis.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"I was thinking about the topic of the show today and I thought that," Lily paused then spoke again, "I might need to say something."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We are good friends and....I want to share something with you."  
  
Travis looked at Lily both confused and concerned.  
  
"Travis, I like you and not just as a friend."  
  
Travis was still looking at Lily but this time he looked surprised.  
  
"Lily, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Well, do you feel the same way?"  
  
"Do I get a life line?"  
  
Lily looked as if she was about to cry. Travis saw this and he looked at her and sighed.  
  
"Lily, of course I like you but I can't be more than just a friend with you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Travis, if you like me then won't we try to be more than friends."  
  
"Lily, I already told you."  
  
"Yes, but explain your answer to me."  
  
"I can't, Lily," Travis paused and saw the look on Lily's face, "I'm sorry."  
  
Travis walked out the door before Lily could say another word.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Lily and Robbie were talking. Robbie called Travis over to where they were and Lily tried not to look at him but she gave in.  
  
"Travis, what do you think my question of the day should be?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Lily spoke up, "Why don't you question if you like someone and that someone feels the same but they reject you anyways and won't even give you an explanation."  
  
Travis knew that Lily's words were directed at him so he replied, "If you do question that, I've already got an answer to it."  
  
Lily stomped off and Robbie looked confused.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Lily told me that she liked me yesterday after you left."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I turned her down and she wanted an explanation but I couldn't give her one."  
  
"Do you like her too?"  
  
"Of course but Ray likes her, I couldn't do that to him."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
Travis looked sad and confused. Robbie saw this but didn't say nothing about it for he thought that it would upset Travis more than he already was. Robbie could see the hurt in Travis's eyes and right then he knew Travis felt the same way about Lily but he didn't know what to say.  
  
He didn't know what to do. He was also confused with the situation as to why Lily had admitted that she liked Travis. He wondered if it was because of his question of the day yesterday. He had directed it at Ray and Lily for he thought that Lily felt the same way about Ray that he felt about her.  
  
Then he came to a conclusion, what if she liked both of them but happened to choose Travis over Ray? He had to ask Lily what was going on before he assumed the wrong answer to the dilemma.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Lily," Robbie said as he appeared beside her.  
  
"Hey, Robbie, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, I just need to ask you a question or two."  
  
"Oh and what's that?"  
  
"Do you like Travis and Ray?"  
  
Lily looked at Robbie with confusion and then spoke up, "What did Travis tell you?"  
  
"He told me that you said that you liked him."  
  
"I knew he would say something."  
  
"I know he likes you Lily but he turned you down because there is a lot about this that you don't understand."  
  
"What don't I understand? That he won't give me an exact reason why he turned me down or what?"  
  
"He doesn't want to backstab his friend."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"What else could I be talking about?"  
  
"Ray?"  
  
"Maybe I am."  
  
"I care about Ray but I chose Travis."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
"And you got mad at Travis for not giving you an exact reason when you won't even give an exact reason for why you chose Travis over Ray."  
  
"This is different."  
  
"How can this be different? Would you stab your friend in the back?"  
  
Lily looked at Robbie and Robbie smiled and walked away leaving Lily both confused and upset. Lily didn't know what to think or how to react. Of course she likes Ray but she also likes Travis. She didn't know who to choose. They were both her best friends. She was totally confused. 


End file.
